Bitter, Sad,and Cold
by Destiny56067
Summary: The past behind Melody is revealed.
1. No

Jenny had always had feelings for Zap. Even her half sister could tell, she could also tell that Zap long for Jenny to notice him. But she kept her mouth shut about it all the time. Since they were her brother and sister they could tell she was hiding something for a time a long until this day. Alarms. Just like the ones Melody heard when she entered the building and knocked Dex out. She was baking pie when Dex came in and told her...

"Get on the ship!." "Metro city is under attack!"

The shape-shifter looked uncertain but followed reluctantly.

"What's up... WHOA!"

Melody was caught off surprise when a huge bug attack the ship causing her to trip. Once they landed and got off the ship they all scattered to evacuate the people of Metro city. Bugs were everywhere so Melody shape-shifted into a HUGE bug and held the bugs back. After they evacuated everyone Melody tried to shape shift back into herself but instead she closed her eyes and once she opened them back up the turned blood red. She grew claws and gained sharp teeth.

She tore up everything and even clawed the ship and made a unfix-able mark on it. Zap wanted to know what Melody was doing and raced over to her. Then Zap stopped in his tracks and had a flash back._ He saw a bug that was knocking everything over then Melody screamed and got crashed over with a building and died with a trickle of blood sliding down her face._ If Melody was dead who was the one crashing everything down?

Zap began to have a wave of questions and climb onto the highest building Melody hadn't crashed yet. Jenny wanted to know what he was doing and started up the building. That's when everything happened. Melody grabbed Jenny and squeezed her until she couldn't breath and passed out. This made Zap angry and transformed into his bug which almost towered over Melody. In fright the shape-shifter dropped Jenny and started to fight Zap instead. Jenny woke up and saw the two bugs battling and climbed up the building again.

Once she got to the top and had a clear view of what was going on she saw Zap getting scratched hard in the face and transformed back into himself. Melody's eyes turned normal again and shape-shifted into herself again. Zap was dying and Jenny started to cry. By sunset Zap would die and it was all Melody's fault. Zap touched Jenny's face and closed his eyes.

"NO!" Jenny wailed.

Melody didn't need to think any longer. She jumped said a prayer and was gone. Down a note came Jenny caught it and read: "_Dear Jenny and Zap,_

_I hate to see you 2 part and I come back one day." _

Zap was starting to wake up and once he did he gave Jenny a kiss on the cheek. He explained his flash back and Jenny showed him the note. "Guess we'll see one day...


	2. The Truth Hurts

Few weeks later there was knock on the door Zap and Jenny opened it and found... " Melody!" She was covered from head to toe in blood and ash, her face was covered with dirt, and her clothes were ripped all over.

"Why don't you clean up?" said Jenny as she motioned her sister into the bathroom while Zap whispered to her, "Now we can ask questions!"

"We break it to her gently." Jenny whispered back. Zap nodded and waited till Melody was done.

They all sat down awkwardly until "Your supposed to be dead!" Zap burst out suddenly "So why aren't you?"

"That's NOT gently nimrod!" Jenny yelled

"Actually I am dead..." mumbled Melody

"Then why don't you look dead?" said Jenny

" Ever hear of the dead monsters?"

Jenny and Zap nodded " There they lucky dead people who turn into monsters." Jenny said

"Well I am one. And they aren't that lucky."

"Really?! Cool! Show us!" Zap excitedly said

Melody shook her head fast.

"Why not?" Jenny said

" You guys wouldn't take me in anymore." She said stubbornly

"Come one! It shouldn't be that bad." Zap smiled

"Fine." Melody declared. She shape-shifted and her brown hair turned black, her emerald eyes turned black, her face turned pale, sharp teeth cam out, and her hoodie and jeans turned into a beautiful black dress.

"YOUR A VAMPIRE?!" they cried in unison.

"Look it's still me, OK?" Zap and Jenny poured out with questions that hurt her so much on the inside that when they both said at once, " Who are you anyway?!" A tear slipped down Melody's face and replied, " Funny, I was wondering the same about you two." She snapped her fingers and disappeared leaving Zap and Jenny in shock.


End file.
